Utter Danger
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Percy swore he could remember a smile from his dad. This is the story about how he wasn't wrong. Adorable father-son bonding! Percy is a couple months old.


**Title: **Utter Danger

**Author: **FlamBoyantlyBiBoy

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **Percy swore he could remember a smile from his dad. This is the story about how he wasn't wrong.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters

**Spoilers: **Nope.

**Pairing: **None

**Warnings: **Adorableness!

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a little while ago for the PJO fan page that I admin on facebook (You drool when you sleep.) and I just realized that it wasn't posted on here. Well now it is. **ENJOY!**

The soft whimpering sounded around the nursery, but quieted before his mom could come to see what was wrong. She figured that he'd just turned over, and fallen back asleep. After six months of single motherhood, she's was exhausted. Barely getting by. That little boy was the only thing that kept her going most days.

In the other room, a pair of green eyes danced with joy as the man looked down at the infant. He'd turned the baby monitor off so as to not bother Sally, since the last thing she needed right then was to see him again. But Poseidon had to see his son before the stress caused by a life as a demigod hit the boy full force. He had to see Perseus while he was still happy.

One of Percy's tiny hands clutched at the small blue blanket that shared his crib, while the other's thumb was securely settled in his mouth. His bright green eyes stared up at the god with curiosity. Even as an infant, he wasn't scared of the mythological. After several minutes of the two just looking at each other, Percy removed the hand from his mouth to wiggle his fingers weakly at the man above him.

Poseidon smiled down at the boy, and wiggled his fingers back. Slowly, he brushed a soft tuft of black hair from the boy's face, "You will be a great hero one day, Perseus; brave, strong, and loyal. You'll be a great warrior, a proud leader, and the greatest hero of your decade. I'm going to make sure that you survive."

Percy listened to his father's words attentively. As Poseidon finished, the boy giggled happily. While his free hand found his own ankle to bring his foot up to his mouth, the hand holding his blanket reached up to the god.

Poseidon glanced back at the closed door, before picking up his son. Percy giggled, and tangled his fingers in his father's beard. They settled in the rocking chair next to Percy's crib. The man smiled at his son, "Many centuries ago there was a nothing little hero named Perseus. He also didn't know his father, but there was a king on the island that they lived on who helped his mother take care of him. He wanted to marry Perseus' mother, but he had grown up strong, and refused to let it happen."

Percy gazed up at his father with wide eyes. His one hand was back in his mouth, and the other gripped at his blanket. Poseidon started rocking slowly, and continued with his story, "To get Perseus out of the way, the king sent him on a quest to bring him the head of Medusa. Her hair was made of snakes, and anybody who looked her in the eyes was instantly turned to stone. Now, Perseus could never back down from a challenge so he agreed to. With the help of Hermes and Athena, he succeeded."

Percy tried weakly to clap his hands, "Perseus was the child of my brother Zeus, and while he was flying home he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen tied to a rock. He stopped to talk to her, and found out that she was being a princess sacrificed to the sea monster that he been terrorizing her home. Rather than let the beautiful maiden die, Perseus used the head of Medusa to turn the monster to stone. In return, the maiden agreed to return home with him and become his wife. When they returned, however, the king was still trying to marry Perseus' mother. He used the head of Medusa again, and turned him to stone."

Percy's eyes were starting to droop sleepily, "Years later, Perseus returned to the land of his mother. She had been banished by her father, because there was a prophecy that said Perseus would cause him to lose his kingdom. As it resulted, Perseus accidently killed his grandfather with a discus, and became king. That's why you must never try to escape your destiny, my little hero, it will happen anyway. You must fight your way through it."

Poseidon gently kissed the sleeping infant's forehead, and placed him back in the crib. When Sally came to check on her son, she found a few strands of black hair in the boy's blanket. She never thought much about it until years later on the beach when he son's best friend told her that it was finally happening. That her son was in utter danger because of his father.


End file.
